


miss simone

by my_middle_name_is_awkward



Series: Our Love is Like a Song [28]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Coda, Episode: s05e09 MVP, M/M, Post 5x09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21994309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_middle_name_is_awkward/pseuds/my_middle_name_is_awkward
Summary: “Shut up,” He murmured before leaning in and kissing Patrick. Patrick chuckled against his lips and David simply tightened his hold on him in response.After a few moments, David realized they were swaying to the music as they kissed and he couldn’t help but pull away from Patrick with a laugh.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Our Love is Like a Song [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1332164
Comments: 5
Kudos: 147





	miss simone

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this one sucks, but it's here! This one got kind of angsty, oops. Also kind of OC in my opinion, so I apologize!
> 
> Again, no beta! Hannah, if you're reading this, I'll be reaching out to after the New Years. Didn't want to bother you during the holidays! 
> 
> This one is based on "Miss Simone", by, you guessed it! Sara Bareilles. Let's see how many of her songs will be used in this series before it's done? Enjoy!

_ In the glow of the candlelight, we danced all night _

Sitting here holding an icepack to David’s back is the least he can do considering how his competitive nature had brought out the dick in him. 

Patrick had known for years that whenever a game gets involved, he gets competitive, and whenever he gets competitive, he becomes the asshole version of himself, as Rachel used to say. She always teased him about it and made it a point to stay away from him before his baseball games and pick the other team whenever game night came around. 

Huh. Funny how it ended up being him that picked the other team. 

Patrick was pulled from his thoughts when he heard David claim he was finally done with his food. His boyfriend still had a smug air about him and Patrick couldn’t really say he blamed him. Everybody had doubted him and yet he was the one that had won them the game. So, Patrick doesn’t mention it because David deserved to have his own kind of win. 

“Do you want any more food? I can go grab you some if you want,” Patrick asked and David shook his head quickly. 

“No, I’m pretty sure if I have anymore, I’ll throw up,” David’s nose scrunched up in disgust. “But thank you for offering,” A ping went off and David glanced down at his phone, laughing once he read his notification. 

“What is it?”

“Stevie. She needs me to come over ASAP so she can complain about my mother to me,” He rolled his eyes. “As if I didn’t grow up with her,”

“Oh, that’s right, Stevie had her first rehearsal today,” Patrick winced. “How bad was it?” David’s phone pinged again and he snorted. 

“Pretty fucking bad, it seems. I should probably head over and make sure she’s not skipping town,” Patrick frowned. He and David had had plans to have a date night tonight. It was meant to be a thank you for David subbing in today. 

“I thought we were going to have a date night,” Patrick said, the words falling from his lips before he could stop them. 

David let out a sigh. “Yeah, I know, I just-”

“David…” Patrick knew something was going on. He could hear it in David’s voice and he could see it in the way David was avoiding his gaze. 

“Okay, fine, but only because I like this whole honesty thing we have going for us now,” David looked up and sighed again. “I’m mad at you,” Patrick felt his heart drop. “Okay, maybe mad is too strong a word. I’m more annoyed,”

“David-”

“You asked me to do this for you, and I did, even though I hate sports, and then you didn’t have any faith in me.” He frowned. “It brought up some old feelings that I didn’t really want to deal with, so yeah, maybe I kind of want to go listen to Stevie complain about my mother for a little bit. Just to unwind,”

“I-” Patrick started, but realized quickly he wasn’t about to talk David out of it. “Okay. Thanks for being honest with me,” David nodded and then hopped off the table and the icepack drops onto the surface of it. Patrick went to reach for it but stopped when David placed his hands on his knees. 

“I’ll call you later, okay?” David leaned in and kissed him chastely. Patrick tried his best not to chase his boyfriend’s lips as he pulled back. “I love you,”

“I love you too,”

David gave him a tight smile and then went to go, but Patrick grabbed his hand. 

“Hey, David?”

David turned back towards Patrick, eyebrow slightly raised in question. “Yeah?”

“I’m really sorry,” David considered him for a moment before nodding at him. His smile seemed a bit more genuine. 

“I know, honey,” David squeezed his hand gently. “And we’re okay. Like I said, I’m annoyed, not mad,”

“But I’m still sorry,”

“We can talk about it later, okay?”

“Okay,” Patrick drew in a deep breath. “Have fun with Stevie,” David nodded once more and then turned to walk off. 

Fuck. Patrick needed to do something to make this right, to show David how sorry he really was about all of this. 

\---

_ Do you think we could still have date night tonight? I completely understand if you are still annoyed at me, but I’d like to try to make it up to you. _

**I’ll be over at 6:30ish. Does that work for you?**

_ Yes! _

\---

Honestly, David was still a little upset about what happened earlier. Of course, he was ecstatic about the fact that he had been the one to win the game for them, but he was still peeved at Patrick for being a competitive dick. 

While he was with Stevie, he tried his best to calm himself down. He knew that everybody had their flaws, and it just happened to be that Patrick was a bit competitive, he could live with that. He knew for a fact that Patrick lives with a lot of things that he does, so it only makes sense that now it was David’s turn to cut his boyfriend some slack. 

But that doesn’t make it less hurtful.

The truth is, he hadn’t  _ completely  _ hated sports growing up. He could see the appeal, and perhaps he could have been more interested in them. Maybe, in a different life, he could have liked watching games every Sunday.

Maybe, in a life where his dad hadn’t put so much pressure on him. 

David knew now that his Dad loves him, that much has been made clear during their time in Schitt’s Creek, but it hadn’t always been that way. David had learned early in life that he and Alexis needed to fight for any scrap of attention from their parents. So, David had tried. He had tried by agreeing to play Little League, but he quickly crumbled under the pressure. 

His dad was constantly trying to get him to practice, “because it’ll make you better, David”, but David knew that baseball wouldn’t be something he was good at. He tried to get his dad to notice that, even showed him some of his drawings to try to get Johnny to realize that there was something else he could be good at, but it wasn’t enough. 

And finally, he realized if the ball hit him enough times, he could go home. So, he followed through with that plan, and eventually, his father had let him quit the team. 

He has hated sports ever since. 

Which is why he was trying to give Patrick the benefit of the doubt. His boyfriend hadn’t been trying to open up old wounds. He hadn’t known any of this previously. He just wanted to win a game. 

So, here David was, standing outside of Patrick’s door, telling him that Patrick hadn’t done anything wrong...okay, maybe he had been a little harsh during the game, but it’s not his fault that David has baggage. He shouldn’t fault Patrick for that. 

The door swung open moments after David knocked and Patrick is beaming at him. “Hi,” He breathed out and David smiled as Patrick pulled him into his arms. He barely registered Patrick shutting the door with his foot, too wrapped up in Patrick. David couldn’t help but bury his nose in the crook of Patrick’s neck, the scent of Patrick’s cologne calming him more than he could have imagined. 

“I’m glad you’re here,” Patrick murmured into his ear. “I’m so sorry I was such a dick today,” David pulled away from Patrick with a sigh. 

“You don’t have to apologize. I overreacted,”

“David, no. I was awful to you, and I’m so sorry,” Patrick said, placing his hands on David’s shoulders. “You need to know that I am so grateful that you even agreed to play today,” Patrick squeezed his shoulders to emphasize his point. “And I’m sorry if it didn’t seem like that because I got so into the game. It’s just...I wanted to beat Ronnie,”

David couldn’t help but smile. “I know, honey,” David placed his hands in the crook of Patrick’s elbows, holding onto them tightly. “And I forgive you,” Patrick smiled softly at him. “I have my own issues with playing sports and I just think the whole thing created a shitty situation,” David finally took the time to take in the state of the apartment.

The lights were dimmed and the majority of the light was coming from the candles that were placed strategically around the room. There were wine glasses sitting at the table and a bottle of wine ready to go. Two places were set at the table and a pot was sitting inches away from them. David was pretty sure he saw steam rising off of it. 

David released his hold on his boyfriend and moved out of his reach to walk over to the table. “What’s all this?”

“Well, after you left, I got to talking with your dad about your past Little League career,” David winced and Patrick made his way over to him. “He mentioned that he knew he pushed too far with you. He thinks that’s why you hate sports,”

“Well, wouldn’t you if your dad got you a basketball court for your bar mitzvah?” David muttered.

“David,” David sighed and looked up at Patrick. “I’m sorry if I brought back bad memories. I should have told you that I get competitive, especially with baseball,” 

David shrugged. “It’s fine,”

“You may say that, but I disagree,” Patrick said, walking over to his phone and tapping on it. A moment later, a familiar song began to play. 

“Nina Simone, nice touch,” David said, a shy smile playing at his lips. 

“I wanted to give you a romantic date night to apologize for today,” Patrick moved over and wrapped his arms around David’s waist. “And to also say that I don’t deserve you, but I’m so incredibly glad that I have you in my life,”

David’s cheeks warmed at the comment, but he forced it away by rolling his eyes. “Okay, that’s just not true,”

“What? You think I’m not glad to have you in my life?” Patrick asked, eyebrow raised and eyes twinkling with mirth. David rolled his eyes again. 

“Shut up,” He murmured before leaning in and kissing Patrick. Patrick chuckled against his lips and David simply tightened his hold on him in response. 

After a few moments, David realized they were swaying to the music as they kissed and he couldn’t help but pull away from Patrick with a laugh. Patrick gave him a questioning look, which only caused David to let out another laugh. 

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing,” David said, moving forward to hook his chin over Patrick’s shoulder, hugging Patrick closer. “I just can’t remember the last time I slow danced with someone,”

“I guess we are slow dancing,” Patrick chuckled, hands moving lower on David’s waist. 

“My God, this is cliché,” He muttered into Patrick’s sweater. It is incredibly cliché. The whole apologizing-with-a-romantic-candlelit-dinner-with-wine-and-slow-dancing is something from a movie scene. A movie scene he never imagined himself in because of how unrealistic it was for someone like him. But that was before Patrick. So yes, it was very cliché, but he was loving every second of it. 

“But you love it,” Well, fuck, another cliché is your boyfriend knowing exactly what you are thinking. 

“Mmm,” David hummed. “That I do,” 

“Are we going to eat the amazing food I made?” Patrick asked, and he could hear the smile in his voice.

“In a minute,” David said, enjoying the way that Patrick simply moved his arms so he was hugging David against him.

This. This was exactly what David had spent his life waiting for. He always thought he just wanted to have someone love him for him, and while that was true, it wasn’t all of it. He wanted this. A simple life with someone he loved so much he would suffer through an entire day of playing baseball. He wanted this life. He wanted this life with Patrick.

And he was going to make sure that this is where he was, years down the line, wrapped up in Patrick’s arms as they slow danced to Nina Simone. He didn’t think anything else but that to be happy. 


End file.
